The Resurrection
by The Angels Will Always Cry
Summary: It's wrong to bring people back from the dead, everyone knows that. But what if it's your best friend?


_Just a one shot exploring Vlad's feelings about Bertrand's death after Season 5 Episode 10. Contains spoilers for Season Four. _

_I should probably explain that the bits in italics is Vlad talking. Thats kind of obvious but yeah. _

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! _

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_ My name is Vladimir Dracula. I am eighteen years old today._

He stood over the fountain, guilt clawing at his heart. Would Bertrand blame him for the mistakes they both made? If only he had listened to Bertrand, when he had the chance.

_I have made a lot of mistakes during the days leading up to today. Too many mistakes to even count. _

He had to rescue his friend and tutor from limbo. But Ramanga had been crazy, when he came back from the shadow realm. What if Bertrand was just as demented?

_But the worst thing I ever did. It's hard to even admit to. _

He couldn't be though. Bertrand was his friend, wasn't he?

_I killed my best friend and the only person who knew the truth. I wouldn't believe him. Just because I was upset about my girlfriend. I... Was so stupid..._

The fountain was decorated with swirling patterns and bathed in gold. Angels singing of beauty clung to the sides, their eyes resting on him. The water itself looked nothing special, splashing against the sides of the fountain.

Nobody had wanted to come with him- who could blame them? Bringing someone back from the dead was wrong, even the Draculas knew that. It went against all laws, in this world and the one that followed.

The Underworld. The shadow realm. Limbo. The other world. What was it like there? Vlad could only imagine.

_I don't know where Bertrand is now. Probably nowhere nice. And it's my fault. _

He imagined it to be quiet dark with scarcely any sound. It was still but moving, like a bird sweeping through the night sky. The skies were starless, the ground nonexistent. There was nothing to do there. No way of knowing if you were alive.

_I don't know what comes after the lives and unlives that we live now. _

Bertrand must be bored witless, without his books to pass the time. And he left all this belongings in this world. The poor man must be incredibly irritated.

_All I know is that I seriously regret his death. _

Vlad had to crack a smile at the idea of Bertrand pacing back and forth in an eternal corridor, cursing himself for not bringing a book with him when he died.

But what if Bertrand was being tormented? He was four hundred years old, he was sure to have committed some crimes. He was a vampire after all. What if he was burning in agony? What if he were shrieking in pain? What if the fires of hell tore at his skin?

_Not his death. _

No, Vlad definitely had to rescue Bertrand. Just drop the ashes in the fountain and he'll come back. But he couldn't let himself do it. Why couldn't he do it?

_His murder. _

It's wrong, all of the vampire's senses yelled, it's wrong and you know it. The dead are lost, we cannot bring them back! This is wrong, Vladimir Dracula.

_I'm trying to bring him back. I'm always trying, but nothing ever works. _

Vlad had gone through a lot to get here. He had scraped all his savings together to get to Florida, where the fountain rested. The bounty hunter had told him of it and Vlad had come here, just before his birthday could arrive.

_That's why I went to the Lazarus Spring. _

And he had raked through Renfield's Hoover, looking for Bertrand's remains. Vampire ashes were much thicker than any kind of dust. Even so, Vlad had no idea if the ashes he had in a jar were actually Bertrand's. It could just be the remainder of one of Renfield's pet dust bunnies.

_Bertrand wasn't the first person killed because of me. _

Or someone else's ashes.

What if he brought back the wrong person? Like Adze, or Ramanga, or Malik. Even some of these ashes could be some specks of Sethius. He was taking a risk here.

_But he was the first person that I wanted to kill. _

But he had to take that risk. Because no matter how you looked at it, Bertrand's death was Vlad's fault. Which was why Vlad had to bring him back.

_Dad says that it isn't my fault, that Malik tricked me. _

Vlad took an unnecessarily deep breath for someone who didn't need to breathe.

_But I did kill him. _

He undid the clasp on the top of the jar.

He tilted the jar forwards, towards the splashing waters.

_I killed my best friend. _

He poured the ashes into the fountain, every single part of his mind screaming to stop.

_Everyone says that because I'm the Chosen One, I should make the right choices. I should be able to lead the vampires in a glorious revolution. I should be able to change the world. But the truth is this: I'm no better than anyone else. _

He waited.

Nothing.

_My name is Vladimir Dracula and I am a murderer. _

It really was a myth.

_I never managed to bring my friend back. _

A fountain that could bring people back from the dead? How could Vlad be so stupid?

He walked away.

_Remember this when you're teaching your grandchildren about me._

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_Please read and review. I have too much spare time! :)_


End file.
